


Unwind

by KyloKnightOfHux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloKnightOfHux/pseuds/KyloKnightOfHux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is totally Kylo Ren's body pillow and there's very little Hux can do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> idk man I just like to write about my OTPs sleeping (or trying to).  
> this is silly

~~~

Kylo likes to say he's a light sleeper.

Hux might have believed it before--back when he didn't care one whit how Kylo slept--but as long as they've been sharing a bed, 'light' is something that Kylo is definitely not. Not in any sense of the word.

The General has a rather large bed, larger than the standard ones on the ship anyway. There's plently of room to stretch any way one would like, room to roll several times without falling off, room for any variety of vigorous sexual play; yet with all that extra space, apparently Kylo's favorite way to sleep is with Hux as a mattress.

 

From underneath Kylo's arm, Hux eyes the enticingly blank expanse of the other side of the bed. At first, Kylo used to claim he didn't like much close contact at night, which Hux had readily agreed to, but something changed after their first week of sleeping together. Now, all those notions of wanting space go right out the window as soon as Kylo is unconscious. Kylo Ren absolutely refuses to go an entire night without ending up wrapped around Hux like a cephalopod. _"Does he even register that he's doing it? At all?"_

"Ren." Hux grumbles, squirming his torso partially out from underneath Kylo. " _Kylo_." He gives an open-palmed slap directly to the meat of Kylo's upper shoulder. The sound is loud enough to wake the dead (or at the very least, startle the cat into a jump), and still Kylo sleeps. To his credit he does make a small throaty sound against Hux's shoulder, and his arm comes in even closer to cage Hux in his spot.

_"How is he still sleeping??"_

Hux tries pushing next. Sometimes that works. Despite himself, he really doesn't want to accidentally wake Kylo up, and a few times before, he'd completely shoved Kylo over onto his back, and he stayed blissfully asleep. But if Kylo wakes up, there's no guarantee he won't want more sex, and Hux is _tired_ yet he knows he won't say no. Their relationship is relatively new, and Kylo is _especially_ eager. But he already has to be up early in the morning; they both do. No, Kylo is far too insatiable to risk that. He fucks the same way he eats--excessively, to the point where it seems unhuman. Of course Hux understands the food part. Clearly. The body pinning him to the bed _needs_ to eat that way. But now that he knows just how much sex Kylo can have in one night, he wonders how Kylo held in all that energy beforehand. Well, it was fair to say he barely could. And he was certain that Kylo hadn't been with anyone else on the ship. He'd made _absolutely sure_. At any rate, Hux isn't sure if Kylo will ever calm down, so when he sleeps, sleep is  _good._

Hux struggles to move his left arm first, which has fallen asleep, and it stings with a thousand little pin prickles as he presses against Kylo's bare chest. Kylo moves a bit, but the way he shifts just happens to make the angle of Hux's arm too odd to get much leverage any longer. Kylo seems to bear down and hold him with an unreal amount of force. Hux pauses. The _Force_.

 _"What if he unconsciously uses such things in his sleep...typical. Or perhaps I'm just too tired..."_  Regardless, Kylo does cling to him persistently, and with a sharp exhale of frustration, Hux quits and Kylo moves again, nuzzling his face into the crook of Hux's neck while his leg twines more tightly around Hux's.

"Damn it." Hux mutters in the dark. For a moment he stays like that though, feeling the steady, peacefully deep rise and fall of Kylo's breathing, and Kylo's heartbeat against his skin. Kylo's mouth is pressed in a _very_ distracting way to the skin where his neck and shoulder meet, but in a contradictory sensation, Kylo's hair is tickling Hux's cheek so intensely that he wants to scream. Finally he rather harshly reaches up to tuck the offending hair back behind Kylo's ear, and keeps it there with his hand. Stuck there on his back, Hux stares at the ceiling and just holds Kylo's head, resisting carding his hand through silky dark locks. It isn't that he's completely uncomfortable, it's that he knows he doesn't have the _option_ of moving. He can't roll over, he can't get up for water, he can't scratch his own back.

All because he wants Kylo to keep sleeping. That's probably the bigger problem, right there. Other than the fact that sleep-deprived Kylo Ren is a very unpleasant Kylo Ren for everyone involved, if Kylo wakes up, he'll have that lazy, sleepy look in his eyes that Hux _hates_. He'll probably muss his own hair even further, then sit up a little and peer down at Hux with a drowsy grin. Then he'll touch every weak spot on Hux's body that he knows, and it'll be all over.

So, no. Kylo absolutely must not wake up. _No._

In one more ditch effort though, Hux tries valiantly to ease himself sideways. He makes it rather far and can feel the cool air on his torso. It's wonderful. He has to get one arm and one leg free now, and then there's freedom on the other side of the bed. FAR on the other side, or else Kylo will just catch him again.

_"Almost...almost...."_

Hux feels the mistake happening before it's even done happening. He screws up with his leg, and at the same time ends up letting Kylo's arm flop from his waist instead of being eased down. Doing that is always like setting off a trap. Completely on instinct, still asleep, Kylo scoots closer. His arms close around Hux like a vice, Kylo's legs tangle further in his, and they're chest to chest before Hux has time to properly curse.

 _"I'm not a damned body pillow!"_ Hux exclaims in his mind. When he dares move again, Kylo's limbs only hold him more firmly each time. "Are you even actually asleep, you _absolute ass_?" Hux says aloud.

Kylo dozes on. If he'd been awake he wouldn't have been able to hold in at least a snicker, Hux knows for a fact. Beyond exhausted, Hux finally resigns himself to Kylo's arms, his face half smushed against Kylo's upper chest and Kylo's chin on the top of Hux's head.

And then Kylo starts to snore.

Rolling his eyes so hard he nearly gets a (bigger) headache, Hux simply scoots himself far enough upward so that Kylo's head tilts and his airway is more open, and mercifully it stops. Hux closes his eyes, sighs and wraps both arms around Kylo's waist, then waits for morning like a soldier on surveillance.

~

"You are _not_ a light sleeper. Stop lying to yourself. And to me." Those are the first words out of Hux's mouth when Kylo stirs, sits up, and rubs his eyes. Hux immediately darts like a freed rabbit, scoots himself three feet away and lays there on the blessedly cool side of the bed for just a few seconds while Kylo processes what he's talking about.

"Oh...Why, did you need something?" Kylo mumbles, his voice groggy with sleep. Hux manages to ignore the affect that that huskiness in Kylo's voice has on his body.

"I needed to sleep. On my own side of the bed." He grumbles, finally sitting up and rubbing at the base of his aching back. Kylo only blinks at him with an innocent expression, the type of 'innocent' that makes Hux want to ruin him.

"I was on my side."

Hux swears he's going to burst a blood vessel before breakfast. "You were not. You were tied around me like a knot all night long." Hux practically hisses, having to look away when Kylo just starts smirking.

"Sorry. And I am a light sleeper by myself. I must feel like resting easy around you." Kylo says it very casually, almost flippantly, but Hux keeps frozen on the bed for a long several seconds at those words. He watches Kylo swing out of bed on his own side, stretch mildly, muss his own hair and yawn, stand there and rub his left arm while staring into space--things he does every morning.

"Just--just work on it. And if I do happen to wake you up, which I try to avoid, you shouldn't need to touch me to go back to sleep." Hux mumbles grouchily, but all the edge in his tone is gone. Kylo rubs his eyes again, then the bridge of his nose, and walks around the foot of the bed and toward the shower.

"No promises." He disappears quickly to go wash, and Hux glances at the time, hastily scrambling out of bed when he realizes he doesn't have time to wait for Kylo to finish. Kylo himself doesn't have time to finish.

_"And now we'll both be late for the meeting. That won't look suspicious in the least."_

He disappears into the restroom to join Kylo, and abandons all hope of being quick about it.

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at kyloknightofhux.tumblr :)


End file.
